Alpha, Omega
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Dean is suffering so Castiel tries to fix him. Castiel/Dean.


Title: Alpha, Omega  
Spoilers: All of season 5  
Warnings: Depression, maybe?  
Rating: soft R  
Disclaimer: If I owned the show, this is how Season 6 would start.  
A/N: Based off of schmoop_meme prompt off of LJ: Dean/Castiel: post 5x22, Castiel comes back, but what I really want is Castiel wearing Dean's shirt the morning after. (Request inspired by Keith Urban, which I figured was legit since we're talking fluff.) Bonus points if what happens in the first two lines of the song happens here. ;)  
Summary: Dean is suffering so Castiel tries to fix him.

* * *

_You are Alpha, Omega, beginning and end,  
You're my savior, messiah, redeemer and friend,  
You're the Prince of Peace and I will live my life for you._

* * *

Two hands cover his eyes, and Dean stiffens, fingers immediately going to his belt buckle for his trustworthy knife.

Except it's not there. Because he lives a normal life now. And normal people don't carry knives around on a daily basis.

Goddamnit.

"Guess who," a soft voice whispers, filled with dark intentions. Dean shivers, his body reacting in ways he never thought would happen again. It hadn't done this with Lisa—who is away for the week—but _this_, this low, gravel-voiced man is apparently doing it for him just fine.

His hands clench and unclench as his mind races to try to pin a name to the tone, settling on one but initially rejecting it.

He left. It isn't going to be him. Why would he come back after getting all powered up? He didn't need Dean anymore, probably never really did.

"Dean," the voice murmurs, "you know who it is. Stop doubting."

The rumble vibrates, tingling down his spine and he gasps.

"Cas?" Dean twists around and the man's hands move to cup his cheeks, eyes lidded, cheeky not-smile on his face.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You _son of a bitch._ You just left me and now suddenly you're here, and you expect me to just be accepting and happy and—mmmf!" Dean's frantic words are shushed by slightly chapped, velvety lips against his own, and he tries to pull back, but Castiel's archangel strength keeps him there until he just _melts_, jade eyes closing and a gentle sigh slipping through his mouth, swallowed by Cas.

Those tapering fingers stroke delicately at Dean's fine cheekbones, brushing away the salty liquid dripping down his face.

Their tongues come together, but Dean gives way with a shuddering moan, letting the angel take over, curling his tongue against Dean's own.

They break apart, jaws clacking, and Dean breathes a wrecked, "'m sorry, I'm so _sorry_," voice breaking, hands pawing at Castiel's coat. Cas pulls him onto the guest bedroom bed, crawling on top of him, straddling his waist.

He presses kisses to his eyelids, cheeks, corner of his mouth, muttering, "Not your fault, Dean, _not your fault_," ending with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Beautiful," the angel murmurs into his forehead, licking at the tears. Dean opens his eyes, those bright green eyes filled with such sadness slowly filling with heartbreaking hope.

Slowly, the dark-haired figure strips Dean of his clothing, tenderly licking his way down his body, like a cat cleaning its wounds. Dean shivers, arching into the touches, baring his neck submissively. Castiel treats him like a king, like the savior of the world he is, tongue laving the handprint marking him his own. His blue eyes gleam with affection and love, hands languidly tracing down his body.

Dean opens his eyes, piercing the angel with a look so filled with yearning, his breath hitches.

"C-Cas, _clothes_," he gasps, tugging at the coat and shirt. Castiel obliges, slowly pulling off all of his layers, revealing pure, silky skin, as angelic as his new, God-given grace.

"So pretty," Dean whispers, the brimming tears crystallizing his eyes. Castiel quiets him with a quick press of his mouth on his lashes, licking at the salty liquid in his eyes.

"Shh," He says into his skin, and with deft fingers pulls Dean to the brink, bringing out shaking groans and wrecked moans.

The modern Messiah is splayed out, limbs wantonly spread across the bed. Castiel touches him with reverence, so much so that Dean wants to cry, and realizes he has been for awhile now.

Then the angel pushes a bruising kiss to Dean's lips, grinding their hips together, murmuring a soft, "Beautiful, Dean, beautiful," and the man _breaks_, eyes dark and mouth open, spilling in between their bodies. Castiel comes soon after, falling into sweet oblivion, bodies intertwined like they'd never been apart.

*x*x*

The next day, Dean wakes up sore but sated in ways he hasn't been in a long time, satisfied and wanted. He turns around, staring slack-jawed at the messy-haired body in his bed, full lips curved into a gentle smile.

His face is so peaceful and child-like, pretty in its quiet dreams that he doesn't have the heart to wake him up.

Stretching lazily, he climbs out of bed, walking silently to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. If Cas is sleeping now, he can surely eat, he figures.

He's almost done when he hears soft padding and strong arms circling around his waist, an unshaven cheek pressed to his back.

He turns around in those arms and sees a sleepy Cas in his black Metallica t-shirt, at least a size or two too big on his slender frame. The loopy, good-natured smile the angel gives him causes him to flush, but seeing him in Dean's own shirt makes him want to pull the angel towards him and never let go.

So he does, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple and breathing a soft, "Good morning."

Castiel tightens his hold, tucking his chin underneath Dean's and murmurs a drowsy, "It is."

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, I've never been so schmoopy in my life. Hope this is what you were looking for!  
The reason I've been writing so much lately is because I just got my wisdom teeth taken out, and I have nothing to do. SO, this writing mania occurs. :D  
Feedback is appreciated and loved!


End file.
